Das alte Haus von Montmorency
by Sylvestris
Summary: Vier Slytherin, eine Ravenclaw, eine Besenkammer und ein altes Muggelhaus.


Das alte Haus von Montmorency

Hawick, Selkirk, Galashils! Jedes Dorf hier hatte noch den verrückteren Namen.

Arrrh! Warum mussten sie diesen abgewrackten Ort für ihren Zwischenstopp aussuchen? Der dunkelhäutige Hogwartsschüler sah noch mal auf die wenigen Wagen welche über die gepflasterten Strasse holperten. Dann folgte er mit undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck seinen Kollegen in das windschiefe Haus. Hier in diesem urtümlichen Bed and Breakfast würden sie also übernachten. Seine Missmut verbergend, half er Goyle das ganze Gepäck in den ersten Stock zu verfrachten. Dann zog er sich sein Zimmer zurück. Naserümpfend musterte er das spärliche Inventar. Mehr als ein Bett, Nachtschrank, Tisch und Stuhl war nicht da. Über dem Bett hing noch ein verstaubtes Gemälde des ehemaligen Besitzers Montmorency. Sah aus wie ein Mischung von Einstein und Frankenstein der Typ.

Na egal, er wollte die Sachen aus seinem Koffer sowieso nicht alle auspacken. Aber, die nassen Schuhe. Die müsste er doch irgendwo ausserhalb des Zimmers deponieren können. Nach dem Blaise das nötigste ausgepackt hatte, nahm er seine Schuhe und auch die Stiefel zur Hand und trat auf den Flur. Nein hier hatte es nichts, was auch nur Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schuhschrank hatte. Die Klappe in der Wand gegenüber verbarg einen dunklen Schacht. Entweder der Wäscheschacht oder es war zur Entsorgung von Abfall gedacht. Auf seiner Suche schritt der junge Herr wieder die Treppe hinab, welche bei jedem Schritt knarrte. Es wirkte alles etwas verlottert. Hoffentlich bliebt das Haus auch bis Morgen stehen. Mit einer abfälligen Bemerkung über den Zustand des Hauses, öffnet er einen Wandschrank. Und blickte der erstaunten Köchin ins Gesicht. Das war wohl die Seitentüre zur Küche gewesen. Ohne Kommentar schloss Mister Zabini die Türe und versuchte es bei der nächsten. Der Keller, dann einen morschen Treppenaufgang in einen anderen Teil des Hauses. Hinter der nächsten Türe fand er einen kleinen Raum voller Glaskästen, leere Terrarien. Wo zum T... Gerade als Blaise fast seine bedachte Ruhe verloren hätte, da stand er in der Türe einer Abstellkammer oder Besenkammer. Gut wenn es nichts anderes hat, dann eben hier.

In den Holzwänden fehlten ein paar Bretter und an der Decke hing nur eine einsame Glühbirne direkt an der Stromleitung. Himmel, in was für ein Haus hatte sie Vincent Crabbe nur einquartiert. Auf den Kommentar von Draco zu dieser Unterkunft war er ja mal gespannt.

Da drüben neben den merkwürdigen Holzfässern, Putzeimern und Besen, waren einige Mäntel aufgehängt. Ok, dann konnte man hier sicher auch Schuhe deponieren.

Der junge Mann machte ein paar Schritte in die Kammer hinein und wollte sich bücken um seine Stiefel abzustellen. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine Puppe. Moment mal, was sollte denn das? Die stellen hier eine lebensgrosse Puppe in die Ecke. Blaise musterte seinen Fund. Hm, hüftlange blonde Haare, eine mattrosa Bluse, mattrosa Hosen und eine kurze lila Strickjacke. Über der Schulter hing eine schwarze Tasche. Seltsam, die Puppe kam ihm irgend wie bekannt vor. Das konnte nicht sein, er war hier ein Fremder in einem ihm völlig fremdem Haus.

Zabini hob die Hand und wollte die blonden Haare zurückstreichen um die Vorderseite anzugucken.

Er hatte die Puppe noch nicht einmal berührt, da drehte sie sich geschmeidig um und blickte ihn mit ihren silbergrauen Augen gedankenverloren an.

„Aah!" Blaise konnte einen Aufschrei der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken. „Verdammt, musst du..."

„Psst..." mahnte Luna mit sanfter Stimme. „Sei leise, sonst trauen sie sich nicht vor."

Ihr Gegenüber versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Was?" raunte er dann leicht ungehalten. „Was traut sich nicht und was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Das junge Mädchen tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab nachdenklich an ihr Kinn. Dann lächelte sie und meinte: „Die Kleinen, die Jungen eben. War nett ihnen beim Flatterversuch zuzuschauen."

Zabini verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ach, hast du wieder ein neues Hirngespinst gefunden. Die flattrigen Kücken, sind das vielleicht die Nachfolger des klackrigen Sumpfschnachlers?"

„Aber nein." erwiderte Luna leichthin und deutete auf das Gebäude über ihnen. "Der Zoologe Montmorency, dem diese Haus gehörte, hat das gelingen seiner Forschung nicht mehr erlebt und konnte sie deswegen auch nicht benennen." Das Mädchen wirkte leicht betrübt über diesen Umstand und schritt wieder in die Ecke wo ein Brett in der Wand fehlte.

„So haben die Nachkommen vom Streeler und den Schlibbrigen Summlingern eben noch keinen Namen. Aber das macht nichts." Luna drehte sich um und lächelte Blaise erwartungsvoll an. „Sie haben ja uns."

Zabini hatte ihr mit unbeteiligtem Gesichtsausdruck zugehört. „Was?" fragte er nun überrumpelt.

„Sie haben uns. Wir sind ihre Paten." Sagte das blonde Mädchen fröhlich, als wäre das völlig selbstverständlich.

Jetzt machte Zabini erst mal die Türe zu. „Moment. Noch mal von vorne. Du erklärst mir gerade, das hier neuartige Flatterdinger herumstreunen und wir sind die Taufpaten von denen?"

„Genau" Luna zeigte sich erfreut das er sie auf Anhieb verstanden hatte. „Allerdings heißen sie nicht Flatterdinger, sondern warten auf ihren Namen. – Komm..." Blaise wurde am Ärmel zu der Ecke gezogen. „Wir suchen sie und sagen ihnen dann, wie sie heißen."

„Warte, warte", der junge Mann stellte rasch die Schuhe ab. Erst wollte er noch gegen das irrwitzige Vorhaben einer Taufe von inexistenten Viechern protestieren. Doch als er näher zu der Ecke kam, hörte er so merkwürdige Geräusche. Ein Brummen oder Summen, manchmal klang es fast wie Geplapper. Neugierig trat er leise neben Luna, die sich über ein Fass beugte und in den Spalt hinter den Brettern spähte.

Dann blieb er ganz starr stehen. Zabini konnte es kaum fassen was er sah. Da krochen, flatterten und krabbelten sie.

„Hast du gesehen? Sie haben nicht nur Flügel, sondern auch winzige Hinterbeinchen." Raunte das Mädchen an seiner Seite entzückt.

Er nickte stumm und lehnte sich auch über ein Fass um die kuriosen Tiere näher anzuschauen.

So verweilten die beiden jungen Menschen eine Weile und staunten über die wundersame Schöpfung des alten Forschers Montmorency.

„Mein Gott, der Farbwechsel fängt oben beim Häuschen an", entfuhr es jetzt Blaise.

Luna sah ihn kurz von der Seite an und schmunzelte. „Aber sicher, bei einem Nachkommen eines Streelers."

„Natürlich" sagte Blaise und grinste zurück. Das hinter ihnen die Türe der Besenkammer aufging und die anderen Gäste des Bed and Breakfast auf der Suche nach Abstellräumlichkeiten eintraten, merkte sie nicht.

Draco, Goyle und Crabbe blieben verblüfft stehen, als sie Blaise zusammen mit Luna über die Fässer gebeugt entdeckten.

„Sag mal, was macht ihr da?" fragte Draco dann laut.

Worauf Zabini wie Luna gleichzeitig herumfuhren.

„Wir beobachten die flattrigen..." begann Blaise. „... Summler. Aber Psst, sie sind noch sehr scheu.", beendete Luna den Satz.

Nach diesen Worten lehnten sich die beiden Paten wieder über die Fässer, um weiter fasziniert in die Ecke zu gucken.


End file.
